Leave Out All The Rest
by aaroniteXkryptonite
Summary: ok its post-avengers Steve R CA /OC Clint B HE /OC Bruce B Hulk /OC and then a random OC who works for Tony S...there is swearing.**ON HOLD**
1. Introduction

**Just because there are never enough OC stories. Ok this is just something that popped into my head while watching the Avengers again…for the 3****rd**** time I might add, that movie will never get old! This is just character introductions so basic information this will be post avengers. I do not own the avengers, sadly. I do own Tessie, Dylan, and Lexi. Natalee is my best friend shes letting me include her in this story and she is freaking awesome!**

Tessie Carter

Short black hair always wears a beanie

Left eye is blue the right is green

Age:21 Birthday: October 31

5'3

Hobbies: drawing, singing, playing random instruments, cooking, baking, reading, writing

Loves: history, mythology, walking, Harry Potter, skateboarding, photography

Ph.D. in History Masters in Mythology

Hates: math, mean people, fakers, twilight, and people being mean or rude to the people whom she loves.

Does freelance photography, sells artwork, and works at a library

Best friends: Dylan, Lexi, and Natalee

Has one older brother.

Bruce Banner/Hulk

Dylan Carter

Hair is like captain America only shorter and black- THIS IS TESSIE'S OLDER BROTHER

Left eye is green right eye is blue 6'0 ft

Age: 21 Birthday: October 30 he was born 21 minutes before Tessie

Hobbies/Likes: reading, eating Tessie's cooking, running, math and science

Dislikes: people being mean to Tessie, being boded, and not having bacon, hates people hurting the people he loves

Works for stark industries

Ph.D. in science and math

Natalee "leafy" Forsay

Dirty blonde to mid-back and wavy.

Hazel eyes

Age:22 Birthday: June 1 5'3 ft

Loves: guitar, drawing, reading, music, dogs and birds, penguins, watches teen mom and 16 & pregnant religiously! And other weird reality shows, and eating Tessie's cooking

Dislikes: cats, smoking, the colors brown/beige, vampires .hates it when people are mean to the people she loves

Allergic to pork

Best friends: Lexi, Dylan, and Tessie

Works at a bookstore

Steve Rogers/ Captain America

Lexi Stevens

Curly brown hair falls a little past shoulders

Grey eyes

Age: 22 Birthday: July 12

Loves: hanging out with her friends, reading, dancing, making music, Twilight, eating Tessie's cooking, saying twilight is better than harry potter

Hates: anyone whose mean to the people she loves, fakers, Harry Potter

5'5 tall

Works at a restraint

Clint Barton/Hawkeye

**Ok thank you, please review, kind of pathetic since its only a well intro and everything lol! I will post a chapter up soon please hang in there. So stayed tuned. I changed the ages just a tad. Someone pointed out the range of my ages so I upped all the ages except for Natalee.**

**Aaronitexkryptonite **


	2. Shadow Of The Day

**Ok so I've been working on this thing pretty much all day! After getting done at the zoo but I spent hours on it I swear the first shout out for this goes out to **

**snowangl05: thank you! **

**And I hope this chapter proves I have no life and obsess with writing**

**Thank you Nausicaa of the Spirits being the first person adding this story to a favorites!**

**Again thank you snowangl05 for the alerts add and a thank you to westside123 for the alerts add**

**I forgot personality sorry!**

**Lexi: nice, outgoing, and well never should have sugar or coffee**

**Dylan: has a 'smarter than thou' ego, kind, helpful when he feels like it**

**Tessie: sweet, kind, shy, sees the good in everything, doesn't scare easily, unless needles are involved; only wears jeans shirts, flip flops and converse. Goes by Tess sometimes**

**Natalee: outgoing, kind, slightly crazy; goes by Nat to, only person to call her leafy is Tessie**

**Oh I'm not that good with writing in different POVs.**

**Tessie POV**

Everything was starting to go back to normal after the whole aliens trying to take over the world buy starting in New York. There was this thing going on in Central Park that I was being dragged to by Dylan, Leafy, and Lexi. They say I'm not social enough…

"Are you sure I have to go Leafy?" I asked

"Yes, yes you do." Leafy, Lexi, and Dylan said together

"Ah don't worry sis, it'll be fine, I mean come on, what's the worst that could happen, you meeting more friends, that's about the worst that could happen." Dylan said "You do need friend other than us."

"Yea Tess, we love you, but your much too shy to make more friends, hell what you need to do is come out of your shell be more self-confident." Lexi said

"But ya'll said my shyness was cute." I said

"It is but, you don't talk much around anyone unless you trust them which aren't a lot of people, we want you get out more and have friends other than us." Leafy said

"Alright, but why are we dressed in the Avengers colors?" I asked

"Cuz were awesome like that!" Lexi and Leafy said together

"Yes we are but I'm the super sexy one!" Dylan said

Leafy, Lexi, and I gave Dylan a look that must have read WTF?

Leafy was dressed up in red, white, and blue like Captain America. She is wearing a blue t-shirt with a star in the middle that's white and red skinny jeans, and on top of that she is wearing green shoes. Dylan is dressed up as Iron Man only because 1) he likes the colors and 2) he works for Tony Stark. He is dressed in red jeans and yellow/gold shirt and black shoes.

Lexi is dressing up like Hawkeye, the sharp shooter of the Avengers. She had a black shirt on, on top of that she has a black vest, she is also wearing black pants, but her shoes are grey, she said she was wearing enough black!

Now me, I was dressed in the Hulk colors. I liked the Hulk because he was a misfits, just like me. So I had a purple well-fitting shirt, and it fit me just right, I am also wearing green skinny jeans, with a green and purple studded belt, and I'm wearing purple high top converse. It's a good thing we were odd before this because this makes us even odder!

Here's some background information on us, we all grew up together called each other's moms and dads mom and dad, we called each other's grandpas and grandmas grandpa and grandma. Leafy being the oldest, Lexi is the next oldest, then Dylan, and finally me. We grew up hearing stories from when the 3 grandpas were in the army they meet when they all served under Captain America. The other 3 never paid attention to those stories because the stories didn't interest them but I loved them. The 3 grandpas even wrote them down for me and I still have the stories today.

**Dylan POV**

"Well let's get going gang." I said

"Alright! Let's get this party started" Lexi said while fist pumping (throwing her fist in the air)

"Lexi how much sugar or coffee have you had today." I asked

"Oh none actually I'm just pumped." Lexi said

"Yes sure I'll believe that as soon as I see a pig that flies that is also purple and magically flying backwards." Leafy said while rolling her eyes

Both Tessie and I laughed

"Alright then let's go! The sooner we get there the sooner I can leave." Tessie said

Lexi, Nat, and I all gave each other a smirk, but Tess didn't see it.

Lexi, Nat, and I all new there was going to be a singing completion, I found out from a friend who was being the announcing it. I signed Tessie up for it, and the girls agreed that it would be awesome. Tessie is the most amazing singer I've ever know but she hates singing in front of crowds just as much as she hates needles. We figured we would make her overcome her fear of singing in front of a crowd and make her come out of her comfort zone.

**Natalee-Leafy POV**

So after what felt like forever but was just a half an hour walk we finally got to Central Park. We had to wait till noon because that's when the singing competition that Dylan signed her up for! So we had an hour to kill before we had to be there. This is going to be so awesome even if Tessie is going to be so pissed at us!

"So, now what are we going to do?" Tess said

"WE have an hour to kill before its 12, so why don't we walk around?" Dylan suggested

"Sounds good to me. But what's happening at noon?" Tessie asked

"There's something going on at that stage." I said pointing it out, it was kind of hard to miss

"Ok, what exactly is happening?" she asked

"Well dear sister that is something we are not going to tell you right now." Dylan chipped in

"So all of you know what's going to happen at noon and you're not going to tell me about it." Tess Clarified

**Lexi POV**

"Pretty much babe" I said throwing my arm around her shoulder while she pouted a little

"Alright, well let's go walk around" Tessie said

"Wait aren't you going to beg to hear what's going to happen?" Nat said

"Naw ill find in" Tessie looked at her watch "45 minutes, and on top if that you guys wouldn't tell me any ways." She finished

"Dam, she's right we do this to her way to often." Dylan said

"She has learned not to care and plus she is no longer young and naïve." Natalee said

Tessie just giggled "Yep pretty much! Just know I'll find out anyways."

"Ugg you're a spoil sport, let's start walking around." Dylan said

Time Skip

**Tessie POV**

We started walking towards the stage. When we get there, there is a guy standing on the stage with a microphone in one hand and a piece of paper in another.

"Alright let's get started shall we. I need the following people to come to the stage and go round to the back." He said then he started calling out names I zoned out because I didn't really care. But then I was brought back to reality when I hear

"And finally one Tessie Carter." He said and he the proceeded to walk off the stage.

Then I hear

"Mwahahahahahaha." Dylan said

"I hate you all." I said walking up to the stage

After getting to the stage and going around to the back of the stage the guy from the stage comes to me.

"Hey I'm Richie, Tessie you're going last and I need the song you're going to do, you can do covers and original songs." He said

"Um Bully by Shinedown, you know by brother right, I think I've seen you with him." I said

"Yea I do, I'm sorry about you having to do this he told me." He said

"it's alright and it's too late to go back now." I said with a small smile

There were 19 other people, so I was contestant number 20. Finally I get to the stage and I start singing. I silence the crowd by just my voice then when I'm done they go crazy they are all cheering and clapping! As soon as I start I am done and that's what I'm given.

**Tony Stark POV**

"well this thing is in full swing." I said

I had dragged Bruce, Steve and Clint out to this thing going on in Central Park, it was something about surviving the attack from Loki.

"I'd prefer not to be here, I don't like. Crowds." Bruce said

"Why exactly am I here and why are we at this thing." Steve asked

"Well you guys need fresh air." I said as if I was obvious

Clint is rather quiet it's annoying. Before I could say anything else someone interrupts and starts talking

"Alright let's get started shall we. I need the following people to come to the stage and go round to the back." He said then he started calling out names he ends with "And finally one Tessie Carter."

"When can we leave?" I hear Clint ask

"After this, I want to see if anyone is going to suck." I said

Then we proceed to get closer to the stage but still blend in. Then people started coming up on to the stage and started. They were all ok .Bruce and Steve were giving their thoughts .Then I see this short girl who looked extremely scared and uncomfortable. Then out of nowhere you here

"You can do this Tessie." A girl said

"Tessie, rock that stage and show them newbies how it's really done." That one was a guy

"Tessie we believe in you." Another girl

Then the music started playing and she started singing and jaws dropped she had a voice and it silenced everyone here and there are a lot of people here, and then as soon as she was done everyone was cheering. Bruce, Steve, even Clint were clapping.

"Dam, that was wow." I said

"Wow Tony actually said something was good that had nothing to do with him." Clint said

That got a chuckle out of Steve and Bruce

**Dylan POV**

"Woow she rocked that song." I said

"Yea she did!" Lexi said

"Of course she is the best there is." Natalee said

"Here comes Richie." I say

"Wow that was pretty good. The elimination will be in a few moments." He said

Few Minutes later

**Tessie POV**

Richie told us by us I mean the singers to get up on the stage. This stage is extremely crowded as I looked around.

"Ok I'm about to call the names of the 5 people who will not continue on, and the 15 remaining contestants will go back stage." He said "Stacy M., Roger C., Mark M., Kandice Z., Mary R. And that was the end of round one."

The remaining singers walked of the stage I was shocked that I managed to go on to the next round. Richie came and found me as soon as I was off the stage.

"Hey Tessie you're going first this time. What song are you going to do?" He asked

"Uh Sound Of Madness also by Shinedown." I said

"Alright, I'll get it set up, now get up on to the stage!" he said

I then walked on to the stage. I heard the music play and I started singing this time people were cheering right along while I sang because that's the type of song this was.

Then finally the 14 other singers sang their songs and soon enough we were back on the stage.

"Alright, so the names I call will not go on, and the remaining contestants will go back stage and they will go on to round three. Mikey A. and Marshal Y. Everyone else back stage please."

After going around to all the other contestants he finally came to me.

"Ok this time you're singing in the 5th spot. What song are you going to do?" Richie asked

"Fighter by Christina Aguilera, I bet you thought I was going for another Shinedown song didn't you?" I said with a smile

"Yea I did actually, good luck by the way!" he said while walking off

**Bruce B POV**

"Wow that Tessie girl is good." Clint said

"Hell yea and I don't want to hear you say anything else unless it's praising her awesome ability." Some random girl said

"I'm Natalee, people call me Nat, that girl who just said not to dis Tessie is Lexi, and that guy over there who is waving is Dylan." Natalee said

"Tessie is the BEST singer we know." Lexi said

"Well we got to get back to where we were standing." Natalee

And with that the two girls left

"Well that was weird." I said

"You don't say." Tony said with sarcasm dripping with every word

"Did anyone of you notice their outfits?" Clint asked

"No not really." Tony said

"Well one reminded me of Cap. And well the other one was where a lot of black." He said "And that guy there with is wearing iron man's color and their friend is wearing I don't know what colors." Clint said

"Their friend on stage is wearing purple and green, they are wearing the colors of the Avengers." I said

"Ha looks like you got yourself a fan girl Bruce." Tony said

**Tessie POV**

It seemed like forever that I was standing back stage waiting to go up. I was beyond nervous but I was just if not more mad at Dylan, Lexi, and Leafy. I was brought out of my thoughts by

"Ok. Tessie your up." Richie said

"Alright thanks." I said

"Good luck." He said

I just nodded and walked up and on to the stage. I started to singing and everyone went silent, maybe it was because I was pulling off all the notes for this song because it's not easy or maybe because I suck. I really hope it was the first one, I hope I don't suck. After I was done singing the crowd went crazy cheering and clapping and I was beaming when I walked of the stage. Then the other 8 singers sang we all went up on stage following Richie.

"Okay the names I call will not be moving on to round 4, the other contestants will move on and proceed back stage once more." Richie said

**Richie POV**

After calling out the 4 names and the other contestants left the stage I followed. I then started collecting songs from the contestants and telling them when they were going on to the stage to perform. It was 1:30 p.m. and it was round 4 already I couldn't believe it! I finally got to Tessie.

"Hey Tessie you're going to preform 2nd, what song are you going to do this time?" I asked

"Smile by Avril Lavigne. Who do you think is going to win?" she asked

"You." I said

"Well why do you think that." She said

"You have the best voice out of everyone here." I said "Looks like you're up." I said

**Dylan POV**

"My sister rocks!" I exclaimed

"Hell yea she does!" Lexi said

"I doubt she'll lose and if she doesn't win I think I'd die from shock." Nat said

"I think we all would." I chimed in

Lexi nodded in agreement

"The next round is about to start." Lexi said

**Tessie POV**

After the singer who was ahead of me sang, I walked on top the stage and smiled as I heard the melody/music for Smile started smiling I started singing at the right times. People were cheering and couples were looking at each other. As soon as I finish I hear

"You rock Tess!" I looked over in the direction it that it came from and saw Lexi, Dylan, and Leafy smiling and waving and jumping up and down but that was just Lexi I smiled and waved back and walked off the stage. Then the other 7 people sang. And Richie went ahead of us on to the stage and we then followed.

**Richie POV**

"Alright so by now you should know the drill, I call your name you do not go one the rest of you continue on and go back stage." I said "Macy Lane, Jane Kurt, Carl Buddinghousin, sorry but you guys do not move on." I said

**Tessie POV**

After everyone got off the stage. Richie started going around to the remaining 6 contestants. It was round 5 and I was still in the competition. I then saw Richie coming my way.

"Hey Richie, I'm going to do 21 guns by Green Day." I said

"Alright this time you're going to sing 3rd this time." He said

"Thanks." I said and made my way over to the stage and waited for my turn. After the 2 people agead of me it was finally my turn. I went up there and I sang I saw people dancing, just jumping around, slow dancing and they were cheering. So in the long run I rocked! Then the last 3 singers went up did their performance and came back down.

"Alright you know the drill, I'm sorry Dalton C., Cameron C., and Tammy P. you guys do not go on everyone else back stage!" he said

**Lexi POV**

"Wow she just keeps moving on, that's my girl." I said with a huge smile

"She just has to win!" Dylan said

"Well she better! She is the best one up there!" Nat said

"Yes!" Dylan and me said together

**Tessie POV**

"Hey Tessie, you're going last this time what song will you be singing?" Richie asked

"uh, I Miss You by Avril Lavigne." I said

He nodded his head and walked off. This went by really fast. After I sang, I know I rocked! We were then called back on stage it was only 3 of us.

"OK the name I call will not go on. So sorry Alena P. you don't go one, you two back stage please. And this is the final round." Richie said

"Hey Tessie you go first what song are you going to sing?" Richie asked

"Numb by Linkin Park." I said

"Alright get up on stage good luck and knock 'em dead!" He said alright

Up on stage I sang I put everything I had into it. And then I was done and everyone cheered! The other person sang. Then we both walked on stage and stood next to each other

"Alright this is the final round I will be announcing the winner. And the winner is….-" "tell us already dam it!" someone from the audience yelled

I laughed

"Oh alright, I wanted to build suspense the winner is Tessie Carter!" he yelled

The crowd went wild

**Tony Stark POV**

"Come on guys I want to congratulate this girl." I said

That shocked all of them.

**Well I hope you enjoy and tell me what you thin its 1 am where I'm at. I've spent over 3 hours to type this up! So tell me what you think! Dear god you don't review I don't update! And I left it at a cliffy so tell me what you think! Might be a day or so till I update again cuz I have another story! Thank you!**


	3. Crawling

**Id like to thank the reviews of chapter 2!**

**MorgyEliz: Thank you for your review, I didn't think there was a funny part in there then again all I did was writing then typing and revising along the way! But thank you!**

**Amber-Jade James: Thank you very much! And I prefer OC's to; I've grown tired of BLACKHAWK….**

**Thank you for reviewing chapter 2! Oh how is my writing in different POV's?**

**Tony Stark POV**

We then proceed to make our way to the stage where the winner was.

**Dylan POV**

Nat, Lexi, and I made out way over to Tess. We finally got to where she was, which was right by the stage, she was just standing there trying to stay out of the way of everyone who was rushing around.

"You rocked girl!" Lexi said

"You were awesome!" Nat said

"Yes you were, you were the clear winner if you hadn't won I think we would have all died frim shock!" I said

"You were very good." Stranger 1 said

Stranger 2, 3, and 4 all nodded in agreement

"STRANGER DANGER!" Nat and Lexi said. Tess then started laugh

**Tessie POV**

"Uh, sorry about them. I'm Dylan, I know you met Nat and Lexi earlier. And this is Tessie" Dylan said

"Thank you, whoever you are." I said

**TONY POV**

"You were very good." I said

Bruce, Steve, and Clint nodded in agreement.

"STRANGER DANGER." Nat and Lexi the two girls from earlier yelled

"uh, sorry about them. I'm Dylan; I know you met Nat and Lexi earlier. And this is Tessie" Dylan said

"Thank you, whoever you are." Tessie said

"So, since we know you two." Clint said while pointing between Lexi and Nat "How are we Stranger?"

"We yelled Stranger Danger, just because; plus it's fun to see the looks on people's faces when we do that." Lexi explained

"I do believe introductions are due." Natalee said

"I'm Bruce Banner." The guy is slightly baggy clothes

"Clint Barton." Guy who is in the back said

"Steve Rogers Ma'am." The guy with manners

"You have manners and here I was thinking no guy had any manners." Tessie said "Were you in the military Mr. Rogers?"

"Yes Ma'am." Steve said

"Hey, have you ever heard of Mr. Rogers, well the other Mr. Rogers from his TV show, he also wore sweaters. Tess wasn't he in the military?" Natalee said

"No I haven't heard of that TV show." Steve said

"You have been deprived my friend. We'll just have to change that." Lexi said

"Uh yea he was, I forget what branch though." Tessie said

"Well, I'm Tony Stark, but I think that was obvious." I said

**Tessie POV**

"I guess, but I don't really pay attention to current news." I said

Then I started laughing at the look of horror on his face it was funny.

"if you don't pay attention to recent news then what do you pay attention to." Bruce said

"Well Mr. Banner, I pay attention to music, escaping reality by reading books, and I pay attention to history." I said "I enjoy filling myself with the most random facts. Did you know Harry Potter in every single movie has blue eyes but he's supposed to have GREEN eyes." I said

"oh dear god, he she goes again about Harry's eyes, the seris is now over so get over it." Dylan said

"Whats Harry Potter?" Steve asked

Then Dylan, Lexi, and Leafy just laughed at my expression

"And her she goes." Lexi said

"Harry Potter is the best thing to ever happen, screw twilight, J. K. Rowling is the BEST author every! Harry Potter is awesome; I have all the books if you would like to read them." I said

"Wait hold on, Harry Potter sucks, not twilight and S. Meyers is the best author ever!" Lexi said

"Vampires are not supposed to freaking sparkle it's unnatural! Vampires are supposed to combust into flames then into dust!" I said

"What's Twilight?" Both Steve and Mr. Banner said

"Don't ever read twilight either of you, its horrible, read Harry Potter! Have you read Harry Potter yet Mr. Banner?" I asked

"Call me Bruce and no I never really read stuff outside my field of study." Bruce said

"Well I have 3 sets in total, one is on my nook, the other two are paper back, would you like to borrow my other paper back set?" I asked

"Twilight does not suck, honestly you Harry Potter freak, you need to face the music, Harry Potter is over, and it's a miracle that they even finished filming." Lexi said

"You know what Harry Potter has been around longer has 3 side books attached to the entire series and has 8 movies and 7 books, the 7th book being split into 2 parts because it had to be, then there is talk of there might be either a series about pre-gen or post- gen! What's going on for Twilight? The last installment for the Twilight saga ends later on this year correct?" I said

"Bah! Twilight is so much better, and who cares about the talk surrounding the continuation of the series, S. Meyers is still better and she always will be!" Lexi said

"Ladies ladies you are both beautiful now let's break this up before Lexi beats the shit out of you Tess!" Dylan said interrupting our 'debate' about which series is better.

"Whatever…..she started it." Lexi said while pointing at me

"Didn't our aunt ever teach you manners? And how did I start this?" I asked

"Yes she did and you just had to go and say Harry Potter is better and say Twilight sucks." Lexi said

"Then why were you pointing at me, pointing is very rude, and everyone is entitled to their own personal opinion." I said

But neither of those to" pointing at Bruce and Steve "have read Harry Potter or Twilight or seen the movies I bet!" Lexi said "and who ever said the manner lessons stuck." She said with a small smirk

"ok why don't we drop the subject all together cause I know what is about to happen and I rather not have to pull you off Tess, honestly you guys need to get over the fact one of you is Team Harry Potter and the other one is Team Twilight." Nat said

"Yes Nat talk sense into them apparently they never listen to me." Dylan said

"I listen to you dear older brother, it's just I hate all three of you today, I know you guys were all involved in making me do that. I am very ok with my little comfort square I'm in, I don't need you guys trying to get me to be more social or overcome my fear of singing in a crowd." I said I then turned on my heel and walked away

**Steve Rogers POV**

"I'm confused." I said

"Don't worry we all are." Clint said

"What just happened." Bruce said

"That is a good question." Tony said

"Do you guys mind explaining what just happened." I asked

"Well do you want the super long story or the super short version?" Natalee said

"Let's go for the super short version, I really don't want to hear the long version." Tony said

"Alright, wait why does no one ever go with the long version?" Lexi asked

"Because they don't want to hear it Lexi." Natalee said

"We kind of signed her up for the singing completion and she doesn't like to sing in public or around or near people doesn't know and she isn't exactly social hell she knows almost every single librarian by first name. She just loves going to the library." Dylan explained

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Bruce asked

"Naw she needs her time or else, well I don't know what she might due, it's been awhile since we've done something like this. How long has it been since we did something like this?" Dylan said turning to Natalee

"A few years as in like you two were 6 and I forgot what we did but all I can really connect to that memory is fear." Natalee said

"Ok so I'm not the only one who has that feeling, good." Lexi said

"Yea, well so much for twin telepathy, who was the idiot who said that existed?" Dylan asked

"I don't know, why would I bother I don't have a twin." Lexi said

"Wait you and Tessie are twins." Tony asked

"Yep, when we were growing up, we looked the same, had the same hair length, same height. Some people couldn't tell us apart." Dylan said

"Unless you looked at their eyes. And then he started growing, she is the shortest person and the youngest." Natalee said

"She is just as tall as you Nat." Lexi said

"Well, I'm older so that makes me taller by right, and she is the youngest. I think it would be safe to find her, or we could head back to the house and pick up Chinese on the way home." Natalee said

"Sounds good to me." Lexi said

"Let's get Chinese and head home." Dylan said

"It was nice meeting you guys hopefully well run into each other." Natalee

"Well I think Dylan might have a better chance especially if they are living at Stark Towers." Lexi said

"Why would he have a better chance?" Tony asked

"Because I work there." Dylan said

"Well let's go. Good bye." Natalee said and then they walked off.

"Well that was….interesting." Bruce said

"Yes but very entertaining." Clint said

"I say we head back." I said

"Awe why?" Tony asked

"Because that was the most interesting thing that has happened at this thing." I said

"He is right." Bruce said

Clint nodded in agreement

"Spoil sports, but fine." Tony said

We all then headed back to Stark Towers

**Tessie POV**

After walking off started wandering around Central Park. I was so pissed off that they would do that. I know that they only want the best for me but I don't like socializing. I don't like letting people in. ill be the first to admit I have trust issues. After wandering around for an hour or so I finally decided to go home.


	4. In The End

**Chapter 4 already only one person actually knew what my title chapters were and that was Mushroomking98**

**And a shout out to the only chapter 3 reviewer**

**Amber-Jade James: thank you ^-^**

**On to the story**

**Tessie POV**

I walked around so much it took me longer than usual to get home, about 1 and a half hours but I got home. It only took me longer than usual because I stopped by the library to say hi to someone. Finally I got home.

"I'm home." I said

"We got your usual from the Chinese place we always go to." Leafy said

"Here you go." Dylan said while handing me my fried rice.

"Thank you." I said

"Are you mad at us?" Lexi asked

"What do think." I said

"That you're not mad and that you love us and always will." Dylan said

"Heck no I'm furious at you guys! I'm seriously considering revoking my love from you guys. What ya'll think of those guys that were talking to us and trying to follow our conversation." I said changing subjects. At this point I finished my fried rice and threw away the thing it came in.

"I highly doubt you revoke your love from us, because you love us to much, and I think nothing except two of them were rather quiet." Dylan said

"I thought the guy with the dirty blonde hair but the most beautiful blue eyes was very good looking. What about you Lexi?" Leafy said/asked

"Oh that Clint guy was very good looking. He is an observer." Lexi stated

"What about you Tess which one did you think looks good?" Lexi and Leafy said together it was kind of creepy how they do that..

"uh I wasn't really looking at them I was distracted with the fact I was wanting to murder you and trying to figure out how I could get away with it." I said but I felt like all my blood was rushing to my face

"Bull shit, you're the most observant person I know, so don't try to sell me that bull shit!" Lexi said

"Yea we know you to well, I bet you can name of the enter group that was there. You are way to observant." Dylan said

"You guys aren't going to let this go are?" I asked

They gave me all their smug looks that said I'm going to get that name out of you.

"Well I'm going to my room to read or write or whatever I feel like doing." I said

**Dylan POV**

"So who is going to get that name out of her?" I asked

"Me and Natalee will but if we fail you get to do it." Lexi said

"Yep just leave it to us and we'll get it but she might just tell you Dylan." Nat said

"Why would you say that Nat?" I asked

"because you her twin sist-sorry brother." Nat said

"There are to many girls in this group we need more guys." I said

"I said I was sorry, that was my first time in 6 months." Nat said with a glare

"I know." I said

**Somewhere far away. Known as Stark Tower**

**Tony POV**

We just back from Central Park and we all went to our separate rooms or to do something else. I walked into the living room area and saw Pepper.

"hey pepper, does someone name Dylan work for me?" I asked

"Dylan who?" she asked

"he has two different eye colors I didn't catch a last name." I said

"Oh you mean Dylan Carter; he's really smart I believe he has 2 Ph.D.'s. His sister Tessie I think is her name has a Ph.D. in history and a Masters in Mythology." Pepper said

**Tessie POV**

This was going to be a very long week while they try to get a name out of me. I really wish I wasn't that readable but no I'm like an open book. I took out my newest book, Mastiff by Tamora Pierce, and I started reading. After a few minutes of sitting on the floor I got up and moved to my bed and I feel asleep while reading it.

**Ok thank you for reading please review!**


	5. One Step Closer

**Id like to thank the first reviewer of chapter 4**

**Mushroomking98: thank you, though I already told you that ^-^**

**Tessie POV**

I stayed in my room only venturing out to get food and what not. I knew I couldn't avoid them forever or not run into them we live in the same place.. So even if I tried I would fail and fail horribly at that! I then hear my cell phone go off and it's Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day, it's my brothers ringtone.

"Hey Dylan what do you need?" I asked

"Can you grab some Chinese and come over to my work so we can have lunch together? Wait how did you know it was me calling?" He asked

"Alright do you want your usual? And you Lexi and Leafy all have different ringtones and everyone else has the same one unless I feel like they should have a different one." I said

"Alright thank you and see you in a few minutes." He said

"More like a half hour." I responded

I then got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a green and black studded belt, my knee high converse that are black and green, and a GIR shirt, and to top it all off a Green Day jacket that was slightly to big for me but I love baggy jackets and a beanie. After getting dressed grabbing my Hello Kitty messenger bag threw my GIR wallet, my cell phone, and Mastiff by Tamora Pierce into my bag. I then walked out of my bedroom and out the front door and I made it to the Chinese place that we always go to.

"Hey Chin." I said

"Hey Tessie what can I do for you today?" Chin asked

"I need my usual along with Dylan's usual I'm having lunch with him today." I said handing over the money including a tip we always left a tip especially at this place

"Alright it will be right up." Chin said

"Alright thank you." I said

After like 20 minutes Chin came back with a bag.

"Here you go tell Dylan and the girls I say hello." Chin said

"Alright ill tell the girls when I see them next. See you later Chin." I said

Then I walked out the door and it took me about 15 minutes to walk to Stark Tower. I walked in. I did everything I had to do to get in to see my brother. I finally got to his little work area and I walked in.

"I hope you wanted your usual because that's what I got you." I said looking in the bag, I didn't notice he had a guest.

"Yea that's fine, I believe you remember Bruce from the shin dig yesterday." He said

"Oh yea, it's nice to see you again." I said with a smile "oh Chin says hi, where are the girls I haven't seen them all day, granted I was trying to avoid them so I guess that worked out." I said

"Really, you were trying to avoid those two and it worked, your ninja skills have improved. So are you going to give us that name?" Dylan said

"Well I was avoiding you until you called about Chinese food, and I wanted some to and why would I do that? It's fun seeing you twitch." I said with a smile

"We shall get that name out of you. I wonder how long you'll last before you cave in and tell us I bet you won't last a day because we are going to pester the hell out of you, Mwahahahahahaha." Dylan said

"I'm confused." Bruce said

"I usually get confused with talking to my brother or trying to follow a conversation that's going back and forth between to people." I said between all this banter me and Dylan ate our lunch.

"Well I have to go back to my lab it was nice to see you again Tessie." Bruce said with a smile

"Ditto." I replied

"Bye Bruce." Dylan said and with that Bruce walked out.

"I should smack you Dylan." I said

"Aah why?" he asked

"I don't know your just being annoying." I said

"So are you going to tell me?" He asked

"Tell you what." I replied

"The name of the guy you like." He said

"No." I said

Then walked in Lexi and Leafy

"So did you get that name yet Dylan?" Lexi asked

"No but there is one way to get the name out of her." Dylan said and he had a very evil smile and look on his face. I was really going to hate this day.

"Really and what is that one way?" Leafy asked

"Tickling her." Dylan said and with that I bolted and ran down the hall way running right past Clint and Steve but colliding with Bruce who was right in my way. I feel on my ass.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Bruce." I said

"It's alright, why were you running inside a building?" he asked while offering a hand up

"Trying to avoid the wrath of my brother." I said

He raised his eyebrow

"My brother can be very evil when he wants something I should know ive had to deal with him my entire life." I said "I got to go, I'm sorry for running into you if my brother or Lexi or Leafy come looking for me you haven't seen me." I said

"Who's leafy?" Steve asked

Both Clint and Steve had stopped walking.

"Oh sorry I'm used to calling Natalee that." I said "well I really have to go." I said

With that I speed walked out of the building

**Dylan POV**

After Tess bolted I followed her but I was walking nit running not a smart idea to do in this building. I spotted Bruce, Clint, Steve. Though Steve looked kind of confused.

"Hey have any of you guys seen my sister?" I asked

"No we haven't right Steve." Clint said Steve just nodded in agreement with Clint

"The last I saw he was when she was in your work are." Bruce said

"Alright thanks." I said

I'll just have to get her at home.

**Tessie POV**

I walked home but I walked slower than normal. I stopped at a couple different places to get me a few things. I made it home in an hour. I then went to my room and locked the door. I then changed into a large t-shirt and shorts. I then walked over to my bookshelf and picked a random book and then curled up on my bed and began reading my book, around 7 P.M. I hear the front door open and hear Lexi and Leafy yell that they were home. Though the two girls would head out to a local bar and have a few drinks around 9 P.M. Dylan wouldn't be home till 8 P.M. and that's only if he doesn't stay late to work on a project. After about another hour or so into reading my book I started nodding off and finally feel asleep.

**This is where I leave for now my lovely readers! Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Numb

**Sorry it took forever to update! I meant to update while I was visiting family in Washington State. I just couldn't do it! I now have a beta, so thank you **_**BakaRamenBowl**_**! Thank you **_**BakaRamenBowl**_**!**

**Reviewers:**

**Mushroomking98: I know right! I just had to put that there! I love the music video to!**

**BreezeInMonochromeNight: Thank you!**

**Amber-Jade James: Thank you so much!**

**Invader Ivy: Thank you!**

**Sakura Tate: Alright thank you for pointing that out! I'll try and make the different POVs are just as often or just as long! Thank you for pointing that out!**

'_This is texting'_

Dylan POV

After I was done at work I started walking home. I was trying to figure out who my sister liked, cuz I just couldn't figure it out. My cell phone went off and the ringtone was Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Before I even pulled out my cell I knew it was Lexi because that's her ringtone. I pulled out my cell and saw that I got a text message, so I opened it and read it.

'Nat and I are going out to a bar. Tess is in her room, I believe she is sleeping, she didn't respond when Nat yelled to her we were leaving.'

'Damn I was hoping to get that name out of her!' I responded

My phone went off a few minutes later.

'Ha-ha good luck! Nat and I decided to stay out. So we are not helping. She'll tell us when she's ready.' She replied

'I know but I'm her older brother. I'm going to be nosy and annoying to ill figure out whom it is or she tells us.' I replied

I then put my cell phone back in to my pocket not really expecting a response. But a few minutes later my phone went off, blaring Pocket Full Of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield. I pulled my phone out knowing it was Natalee. I opened it up and read the text.

'(-_-) that may be the case but don't be surprised if she goes off on your ass. Lexi's cell phone died, we just go to the bar. We'll see you later tonight or in the morning.'

'Yea. You're probably right, and alright. Have some fun... but not too much fun.' I replied

Natalee *Leafy* POV

"She is going to kill him." I said after I read Lexi the text message that Dylan just sent me.

"Yep. But we can say that we told him so. When he realizes how bad he screwed up. I can believe my cell is dead." She said with a pout.

"The look on your face just now was priceless! If you would stop texting so much you wouldn't have this current problem or have to charge your cell every day." I said.

"Yea, whatever." She responded.

We then walked into the aforementioned establishment and headed over to the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?" the bartender asked.

"I would like a beer." Lexi said.

"Same here." I said.

"Let me see some ID first." He said while holding out a hand.

"Alright." Lexi and I said, handing over our IDs.

He looked at them for about a minute and then handed our IDs back to us.

"What type of beer do you want?" He asked

"Whichever one you like the best." Lexi said

"Make that two." I said

The bartender nodded his head and turned around disappeared and returned a minute later with two Budweiser's. Lexi then proceeded to pay for both beers.

"You can buy the next two." She said.

"Alright that's fair." I shrug.

We sat down at a table and just started talking about how our jobs where doing. When two guys walked up to us.

"Hey you two are friends with that girl that won the singing competition, right?" he asked.

"Yes." We both said at the same time

"See I told you Steve, we all meet briefly after the competition. I'm Clint. That's Steve. Can we join you?" He asked

"Sure go right ahead." I said

"What are your guy's names again?" Clint asked

"I'm Natalee but I go by Nat sometimes." I said

"I'm Lexi." Lexi said

"You know what; I haven't heard the name Steve in forever. You have a unique name." I said

"Thank you." He said, before adding "I think."

"Not a problem it's the truth." I said.

We then spent an hour just talking and getting to know each other. Lexi and I took turns buying our group beer.

"Well look at the time Nat I'm sad to say this but we should get going." Lexi said

"Alright sounds like a plan I'm tired." I said

Lexi then took a napkin and took out a pen from her pocket and wrote down something and gave it to Clint. I pulled a napkin from the napkin holder wrote down my number with the pen I kept it in my pocket.

"Call me sometime." She said

"Will do." Clint said

"Here Steve call me sometime." I said giving him the napkin with a smile

"Oh uh alright." He said while taking the napkin with a small nervous smile on his face

"See you boys around." I said while walking out the door with Lexi and we then walked the 30 minutes it took to get back to our place

Clint POV

"Wow." I said

"What?" Steve asked

"You just got a number from a girl." I said

"So did you" he retorted

"So we both got lucky today." I said

"Lucky?" Steve asked

"We got numbers. I'll help you figure out to call Natalee in a few days." I said

"Alright, let's head back." Steve said

"Sounds good to me." Clint said

Then we left and hailed a cab back to Stark Tower.

Please review. Budweiser was the first beer I could think of because I keep seeing their commercials on TV and below you shall see a Beta note…courtesy of my Beta!

Beta note: Budweiser? Are you serious? That tastes like urine! Why would you submit them to such torture! But this sounds like a good story. I'm a little confused because I haven't read it, but oh well. *shrug*


	7. NOTE

I'm really really sorry for not updating. I have not been on the site all together for a while, I am hoping to update at least one story and have it proof read and posted a few days after Christmas break at the latest!

Thank you to anyone who has stuck around! I will get all the stories updated end of the year or beging of the new year!


	8. ANIMPORTANT

Im sorry to say that all updates for this story will be slower than usual. Due to my writers block and I cant seem to get my ideas for this story storted out. But I will update but it will be slow.

On another note the twin ocs ages have been bumped up to 21. Other two characters ages will REMAIN the same.

I hope all my readers who have read this story will hang in there for the updates!

aaronitexkryptonite


End file.
